


兄嫂

by Elizabeth2



Category: o - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth2/pseuds/Elizabeth2





	兄嫂

 顾剑忽然觉得手脚有些麻软，脑袋也有些不清醒。

李承邺看着有些迷糊的顾剑，走上前去，揽着顾剑将他抱了起来。

 李承邺将顾剑放在床上，他一脸淡然的看着顾剑：“怎么了？”，好似他们在再做一件正常而正经的事情。

　这不是一个男人在问另一个男人，不是一个陌生人在问另一个陌生人。也不是新婚丈夫在问新婚妻子。

 倒像是两个相处很久的朋友。在吃一碗饭，一个人不吃辣椒。另一个人问，你怎么不吃？这样自然而正经。

　顾剑心中原本的抵触，顿时降了下来。是呀，这是在正常不过的事情了。太子李承邺与顾剑便是正正经经的夫妻了，合法而合理。

　见顾剑放松了手脚，李承邺面上不显，心中却道：，这种武艺高强，外表强悍，内里却如同一张白纸任人涂抹的人，骗起来真有意思。

　李承邺解开顾剑的腰带，抽出来扔在地面，上面的玉扣发出咚咚的一声。顾剑转过脸去。

　李承邺轻轻拨开白色外衫，露出中间的黑色中衣服。李承邺一手抚上顾剑的手，俯下身去吻了吻他的脸颊。慢慢蹭过来，吻住了微翘的嘴唇。顾剑紧紧闭上眼睛，抿住嘴唇，李承邺试着吻了吻，又捏着顾剑的下巴，狠狠的亲下去扣开顾剑牙关。两人舌尖交缠，李承邺不住吸允顾剑舌尖，顾剑气息不稳，想要推开李承邺。

　李承邺一把抓住他的双手，举过头顶。一手按住，顾剑手腕，一手揭开他黑色的中衣，露出白色内衬。李承邺引导顾剑双手握住栏杆，自己伸手打开顾剑的白色内衬，伸手探进去抚摸着顾剑细腻坚韧，微微颤抖的腹部。

　顾剑双手紧握栏杆，死闭着眼睛感受着那只慢慢袭向胸口的手，不住喘息，只觉着一股热气，由下腹留下四肢，脚趾不足的卷曲起来。

　李承邺并不解开内衬，只是将衣服推高堆在胸膛，堆在顾剑胸膛。露出顾剑小腹，双手渐渐向下。

　解开顾剑下衣，李承邺双手握着紧实的浑圆。不住揉捏，最终还是渐渐下降，将顾剑所有的下衣渐渐退至大腿，膝盖小腿，脚踝。顾剑紧闭的双腿没有阻止的了，衣服被腿了下去。最终一双袜子也被褪下。

　扑通一声，是衣服被丢在地上的声音。

　顾剑感觉自己的脚被捏了一下，接着一阵稀疏之声。不时有衣服，被扔在地上的声音。

　下一刻一具温热的身体覆了上来，顾剑忙睁开眼睛。该感觉到的什么都感觉到了，不该感觉到的也感觉到了。这样温暖滚烫的身体却这是顾剑从来不曾感受到的。

不对，这温度他好像曾在哪里感受过。是在什么地方啊？顾剑此刻脑袋一片混乱。

　李承邺捏开顾剑的嘴唇，狠狠的吻了上去。这次没有方才的温柔。力度缓慢而强硬。不住的舔弄着顾剑的口腔，吸引着他的舌头，含着他的嘴唇磨蹭。

　顾剑不停的推荐李承邺的肩膀，可是他没有力气，根本推不动。

　李承邺拉着顾剑的手，扶着自己的肩膀。他探下手去，顺着浑圆的臀肉，紧紧抓着顾剑的大腿。让那双有力的长腿，夹在自己的腰上。

　顾剑下身失去防守，完全掌控在李承邺手上，但此刻他并没有察觉到危险，他已经被吻的喘不过气来了。李承邺好不容易放开了顾剑，顾剑喘着粗气胸膛。李承邺贴着顾剑强烈起伏的胸膛，感受着这份激烈滚烫的心跳，不由得也有些心跳加速。

　他一边接着再吻，一边一只手向下，探入顾剑小穴，深入一根手指。顾剑闷哼一声，夹紧双腿。李承邺在接连探入第二根第s an根手指。顾剑不得其法，只能不停的扭动腰部摆脱，夹紧双腿不停的磨蹭。不知道这样更方便了李承邺。

　顾剑忍耐不住双手已经从李承邺的肩膀挪到了他的脖子，狠狠的搂住，像鱼抱住一根稻草。李承邺忙着抽插开拓，在顾剑小穴内四处按压。

　顾剑躲开李承邺的亲吻，大口喘气。你曾经伸手拍了拍顾剑的脸颊：剑儿你看着我，叫我的名字。

　太子。

　我不叫太子，我叫李承邺，叫我的名字。

　李成……鄞……李承邺

　顾剑看着李承邺，看着那有几分相似的面容，脱口而出了这个名字。

　  
　李承邺抽出手指，扶着硬挺，探入顾剑体内。顾剑感受着这进入体内的东西，他不明白这是什么，只觉得自己浑身发热的下体好似得到了一丝丝快感。还不知道该迎合还是抗拒，就只能睁大眼睛，小口小口的喘气。好像在做一件极大的错事。

　李承邺进行的并不那么顺利，他还以为顾剑已是熟瓜，没想到，这瓜或许还没被摘过。

　顾剑也觉得十分难受，不自觉的挤压身体。李承邺能哼一声，捏着顾剑的嘴巴狠狠吻了上去。在顾剑快要喘不过气来的时候放过他，腰腹发力。  
啊…  
　顾剑忍不住出声，好似现在才发现被别人剥光了，一般紧紧的搂着李承邺的脖子，蹭着他的胸膛。  
 李承邺抬手擦了擦顾剑额头的微汗，动了起来。顾剑体内炙热柔嫩，敏感非常。紧紧的吸着它，一进去就差点缴械投降。

　李承邺缓慢而有力的在顾剑下体挺弄进出，时不时的吻吻他。一手紧紧将顾剑搂在怀里一手，一手探下去抚摸顾剑前端，给他另一种快感。

　顾剑不知道进退节奏，不到一刻就软了腰。

　李承邺吻了吻他的脖子，更加抱紧了他。抬起顾剑一条腿架在自己肩膀上。告诉他：剑儿一切都交给我。

　顾剑一向是一个勤学能干的人，很快适应了节奏，顺着他的节奏迎来送往。但李承邺也不肯就这么放过，开始加快速度，不住的闼伐。

　顾剑被他顶的胸膛一蹭一蹭，小穴一缩一缩。李承邺越来越快，顾剑也不在放松，越来越紧。手臂紧紧抱着李承邺的脖子，下面小穴紧紧吸着他，不让他出去。顾剑不断喘着气，他想说话，但是又不知道说什么，只能零零碎碎传出呻吟之声。

　裴照站在院子之外，他武艺高强耳聪目明，清晰的能听到李承邺与顾剑的喘息之声。

　那喘息之声越来越大，由猫咪一般的哼声，变成绵长的呻吟。声音越来越急促，也越来越大。有些守在院外的守卫，似乎听到了风中透出来的一丝甜腻之声。

　相互往院内看了一眼，又赶紧收回视线。

　李承……，李承……，李…

　是了，没听错。

　那声音悠长难耐，好似有一个人在自己耳边吐出的气息。那气息，馨香湿润，带着一丝丝的热气，好像要烫坏人的耳朵。那声音又落入心里，在心间烫了一个洞。

　声音一阵大一阵小，模模糊糊听见，顺着门窗透出一两声。李…李成…邺，裴照猛的听到一声清晰的李承邺，声音迅速小了下去。

　几个守卫，捏紧拳头，咬紧牙关。看天的看天看地的看地。

　咣当一声，隔壁高显一脚把门踹开，闯了出来。

　嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，裴照侧耳听了一下。他说的是：李承邺不要脸，呸。

　李承邺亲亲顾剑汗湿的额头，搂着他的腰，一个翻身，让顾剑坐了上来。

　顾剑方才被破身，正是腰酸腿软，浑身乏力的时候，被顶入更深处，根本坐不住。不住的软下来伏在李承邺身上，双腿无力的在被面上蹭着。

　白色外衣早不知道丢到哪里去了，寒湿了一半的黑色中衣也挂在手臂弯处。湿透了的白色中衣紧紧贴着胸膛，露出挂着汗珠的锁骨。

　古剑穿的不是丝绸，而是质量上乘的青麻。湿透了，便紧紧贴在身上。李承邺帮顾剑归置好衣裳，双手扶着他无力的腰腹部，在身下顶弄他。哪怕此刻有人突然推门进来，也绝对看不到李承邺的手，在衣服的遮盖下怎样玩弄顾剑。

　顾剑根本支撑不住，又倒在李承邺怀里，汗湿的额头枕着李承邺宽阔的肩膀。李承邺拍了拍他的背，给他顺顺气。温柔的吻了上去，抱着顾剑坐了起来。顾剑主动亲吻，李承邺亲亲他的嘴唇，又顺着嘴唇脸颊，脖子，锁骨，肩膀，去细细亲吻。

顾剑身上有太多值得玩弄的地方。李承邺一时粗略浅尝遍从傍晚弄到晚上。

　后来药效散去，仍被李承邺抱在怀里抚慰玩弄。李承邺若表现出丝毫的心虚，估计能当场把剑宰了他。但李承邺为人老练干达，如同搂着自己老婆一般熟练亲昵。还顾及顾剑，擦擦他额头的汗，亲吻他的眉眼。顾剑一边是情热，一边是难堪。任由李承邺靠近自己，再靠近自己。

　殊不知李承邺就是看顾剑药效已去，有意打破他与自己的隔阂。

这种在他人与自己之间建起高墙的人，越是客气，他便与你越客气。若是强行突破只能两败俱伤，鱼死网破。但好在李承邺有着天然的夫妻借口，而顾剑在情感上还算一张白纸。李成业抓住一点突破口强势攻击，将城墙凿开一条缝隙，自己挤了进去。现如今城内的宝地已经是自己的了，至于剩下的城墙，由外由内至外突破，还不是手到擒来吗。


End file.
